Under One Roof
by TakeItAsItComes
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey are in need of a new roommate. Beca Mitchell is a most unlikely candidate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey fandom! Just a bit of drabble that came to mind amidst gaining a new roommate myself. Although I'd never do to him what I write for these girls! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed or disjointed. It was a bit long for a one-shot and not quite long enough to go into extended detail for every single element as a multi-chap. Fear not, there will be a full smut chapter at around about the chapter 3 mark, so stay tuned!**

**Danika**

* * *

"I still don't like her." Aubrey states adamantly.

"So is that a 'maybe' then?" Chloe says as her pen hovers over her clipboard.

"No, it's a 'I still don't like her.'"

"Oh come on. What was wrong with this one? She's so much better than the last two. She has awesome references, she didn't smell like a shoe _and _she's into music."

"First off, her reference was from a girl who identifies herself with the word 'fat' preceding her actual name. That's not exactly my definition of an ideal source. Secondly, did you see the amount of metal protruding from her ears? I'm surprised she could keep her head up."

"Now you're just being mean."

"No I'm not. I'm merely making observations based on her unappealing qualities."

"You're just picking her apart because she's different."

"I wouldn't care if she had a third leg if it meant she was actually a suitable candidate. Did you see the smug little smirk on her face the whole time? Like she was better than us, or something?"

"Aubrey, she was just smiling."

"It was a grimace, Chloe. Smiles don't cause that much visible pain to their wearer."

"Well, she's going in my 'yes' list."

"You're only putting her on your yes list because you got lost in her clearly visible cleavage."

"Not the only reason. But hey, if it's there I'm going to look."

"You're so perverse."

"And you're a prude."

xxx

One week later Beca was unpacking some more of her boxes onto the shelving unit, humming to herself as some old mash-ups played from her laptop on the bed. She'd gone over the ins and outs of the lease with Aubrey earlier that week, and it seemed that the blonde female was quite reluctant to hand over her new key. Beca didn't care so much though. As long as they could keep out of each other's hair, living in this place would be almost pleasant. _Almost. _Admittedly, it was at least a step up from a shared dorm with Amy and her rotating list of boyfriends. There was only so much noise that her expensive headphones could drown out.

"Hey punk-rock Barbie, how're you doing?" Chloe asks, hovering in the doorway.

"It's Beca."

"Nah, I'm totally going to call you Barbie." Chloe grins as Beca rolls her eyes.

"What can I do for you, Red?"

"Ooooh, countering the nickname with a nickname. I like that."

"I'm glad. But can I actually help you with something, or is idle chit-chat your intention for today?"

"The latter!" Chloe exclaims as she hops onto Beca's bed.

"Um, I'm not sure if I skipped over some fine-print or whatever, but I'm pretty sure this is _my _room."

"That's correct, yes."

"So, why are you on my bed?"

"Are you saying you don't want me in your bed?" Chloe asks with a wink. Beca's mouth goes dry and her jaw becomes a little slack.

"Oh my god, so _easy_!" Chloe begins to giggle. Beca rolls her eyes again and returns to her unpacking.

"Seriously though, do you not understand the concept of personal space?" Beca repeats.

"Clearly."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you actually in here?"

"Because. We're friends now."

"Are we? Does that come with the title of being roommates?"

"Oh yeah. It's almost like, a condition of your tenancy."

"Yet again, more fine print that was not brought to my attention."

"I like you, Barbie. You're fun."

"Do you identify fun with unpacking boxes? Because if you are, prepare yourself for the most exciting afternoon you've ever had."

"Well it's already off to a pretty decent start. The company's pretty good." She winks again. Beca feels the warmth creep up her cheeks at the redhead's repeated flirtation.

Chloe starts bobbing her head to the track currently filtering through the room. "Who's version is this? I've never heard it before." She says picking up the laptop to search the song's details in iTunes.

"Uh. Mine." Beca says scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah, I know they're _yours _but where did you find them? Did you download them or something?"

"No, I mean they're actually mine. I mix tracks. They're my tracks."

"Oh shit! Really?" Chloe exclaims with excitement. Beca nods casually. "Ohhhh..! So that's why you're always on your computer..." Chloe says in her exaggerated realisation.

"Yeah." Beca laughs at Chloe's reaction. "Wait, what did you _think_ I was doing on my computer all the time?" she asks, eyes narrowing at the other girl.

"Porn. Obviously."

"Gee thanks."

"Hey, it's a fair assumption. Although, I am mildly disappointed at the discovery that you are not the sexual deviant I thought you were."

"How do you know I'm not a sexual deviant anyway?" Beca counters, surprising herself with how forward she's being.

"I guess I don't. Should I be worried? Do I need to go find my rape whistle?"

"For all I know you're the predator who targets their new freshman roommates. I should be investing in extra locks for the shower or something."

"Only if you're lucky." Chloe replies. "Also, I call bullshit on your alleged sexual prowess."

"Ouch. Why must you wound me with your words?"

"Well, because I've just been browsing your internet history and all I've found is Facebook, Twitter, some music sites and a whole bunch of search results for rental properties in LA. You planning on leaving us so soon, Barbie? Off to greener pastures?"

"Uh… ever heard of privacy?"

"Did we not just have a similar conversation? We're friends now. No escape."

"Ugh. If you must know, I was looking into LA before I came to Atlanta, but my dad is making me do the whole 'college experience' thing and then he'll pay for me to go. So I guess until then, I get to suck it up live in the land of wishful thinking."

"He's going to _pay _for you to go? Like pay your rent and your flights and all that?"

"Yeah, I guess all that jazz…"

"And he's paying for you to be here in the meantime?"

"Yeop." Beca pops the 'p'.

"Do you even know how lucky that makes you?"

"Lucky? I'm pretty much being held captive."

"For free though."

"If you really call going to classes in a school you hate, in a different city to everything you know or want, in a town that has _no _decent music scene, free?"

"Okay Princess, call me when you have to actually pay for stuff yourself. I'll be on the poor side of the apartment." She makes a move to get up from the bed.

"Wait." Beca tries to stop the redhead from leaving. She's met with an expectant glare from the redhead. It's actually a bit unnerving in contrast to the other girl's normally bubbly demeanor. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like a spoilt brat."

"Well you do. Don't forget Beca that some people have to work their asses off to even be here, and you see it as a chore."

"I honestly didn't mean it to be offensive. I do know what it means to work hard. I've never had anything handed to me on a silver platter. I pay for all my equipment and I had every intention to pay my own way to Los Angeles."

"Then why are you even here?"

"Because my dad owes me."

"Isn't that a bit spiteful?"

"Look. I'm not going to get into details. But he left me and my mom when I was 14 without so much as a 'see ya later kid!' and now he's trying to make it up to me. So I'm going to let him."

"It's okay. Aubrey has some daddy issues too, so I guess I'm well equipped in having friends with complexes."

"Again with the whole assumption that you and I are friends."

"You can't escape me, Barbie."

"Well, now that I know I can get some more dirt on Aubrey, I think I'll keep you around."

"You couldn't get rid of me, even if you hired a hitman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy all! Cheers for all the follows and reviews! I just wanted to clarify that this is just a plain ol' Bechloe fic. Sorry if there was anyone keeping their fingers crossed for Triple Treble! This chapter came out of me unusually quickly so again, sorry if it feels rushed. I also apologise in advance if it takes a bit longer for the next chapters to hit cyber space.**

**Anyway, as always - hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You know that guy who's like, totally your boyfriend?" Chloe says as the two walk between classes one afternoon.

"Who?"

"That kid from the radio station. Joey?"

"You mean Jesse?"

"Right, Jesse. Anyway, just a word of warning, I wouldn't plan on bringing him over if you want to keep your face intact."

"Huh?"

"Aubrey will slaughter you if you bring a Treblemaker into the apartment." Chloe clarifies.

"Is this another crazy a capella thing…?" Beca drones.

"No, it's another _Aubrey _a capella thing. So actually, yes. Yes it is another crazy a capella thing." Chloe mutters. "Just don't do it if you want to live, kay?"

"Well firstly, that's stupid. She's not my mom. Secondly, Jesse is just my friend."

"Sure," Chloe winks, _"friend." _she makes rabbit ears with her fingers as she says the word, openly mocking Beca.

"No seriously. He's like the annoying little brother I never wanted. That and he has all the wrong… appendages."

"Appendages? Say what now?" Chloe asks with wide eyes. "Barbie, are you gay?"

"As Christmas."

"Oh man! How did I not pick up on that?"

"Because you were too busy getting all up in my space to notice, maybe?"

"Shut up. You love it." Chloe side bumps Beca with her hip for good measure.

"Don't love it."

"So, the illusive Beca Mitchell is into women." Chloe says as she rakes her eyes over Beca in an almost predatory fashion.

"This is not an invitation for girl talk." Beca says, trying desperately to ignore the way her mouth dries in response to the look in Chloe's eyes.

xxx

"Barbie, are you awake?" Chloe whispers into Beca's darkened room.

"I _was_ sleeping." Beca says drowsily. "Can't you go bug Aubrey?"

"She's still at the library. And I can't sleep."

"Can't you just take a sleeping pill or something?"

"Hugs not drugs, Beca Mitchell. Can't I just hang out in here?"

"Did you not hear the part where I said I was sleeping?"

"I don't mean let's have a rave. I just want someone to sleep with."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that."

"Right, so you're just asking to share my bed because you're lonely?"

"I guess, yeah."

"Man, you are so needy."

"I am so not needy!"

"You are too, needy." Beca sighs in defeat, lifting the quilt up at the corner to invite the redhead in. "Come on then." She shifts over to the other side of the bed as Chloe climbs in, but the other girl just crawls up and snuggles close to Beca's body.

"What have we said about personal space?" Beca mutters.

"That I have no idea what it is?"

"Ugh, exactly. There is plenty of room on _that_ side of the bed."

"I know. But you're all warm and cuddly."

"No. I'm cold and spikey is what I am."

"Liar."

"Ugh. Go to sleep."

Beca feels the other body shift closer to her own again, pressing warmth against her back. She feels an arm drape closely around her midsection and instead of feeling discomfort and agitation, it actually calms her breath and puts her at ease.

"Night Barbie." Chloe whispers into her ear.

"Goodnight Chloe."

xxx

It's early one Thursday afternoon when Beca enters the apartment after a particularly gruelling psychology class. Knowing that Chloe and Aubrey would be at rehearsals for the later part of the day, Beca was looking forward to spending the afternoon alone, working on some mixes and possibly fitting in a nap. When she swings the door open and yanks her key out of the lock however, she isn't met with the silence she was hoping for. A muffled baseline is filtering through the hallway and Beca recognizes the pattern as she takes a few steps further into the apartment. A verse of David Guetta's _Titanium_ is pounding in her ears, even through the closed door it is being emitted through.

As she takes herself further toward the sound of the track she finds herself face to face with Chloe's door, which being closed was an alarming factor in and of itself. In the three months that Beca had now been sharing the apartment with the two singers, she very rarely witnessed Chloe's door not being wide open.

"Chloe?" She calls out over the muffled music playing from the bedroom adjacent to her own. She goes to turn the knob of the door however is even more surprised when it remains stiffly in place. Not only was Chloe's door seldom closed, it was _never _locked. She's just about to poise her fist to slam it against the door when she hears a loud moan carry over the music. Beca presses her ear against the wood as her curiosity gets the better of her.

"Chloe, are you okay?" She calls out again.

She hears another groan penetrate through the sound from speakers and she starts getting concerned when she doesn't receive a verbal response. Beca hears the chorus building and along with it the moans from inside the room grow in pitch and regularity. She hears the other girl practically keening from the other side of the door and in that moment, realization hits Beca like an 18 wheeler. Then, amongst the pounding beats and soaring melody Beca swears she hears her own name in a muffled cry. Her face flushes so intensely, it nearly leaves her in a sweat. Not quite sure what to do with herself, she turns on her heal retreating into her own bedroom. She finds herself leaning back against her own door as she presses it closed, sure by now that she's heard something she definitely shouldn't have.

x

Later that evening, Chloe is fixing dinner and is stationed at the stove when Beca filters into the kitchen. The redhead is clad in obscenely tight yoga pants and an equally restrictive tank top that makes Beca's eyes linger inappropriately for the slightest of seconds.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Very." Beca says clearing her throat.

"Good, we're having Mexican."

"Homemade Mexican?"

"Hell yeah, Barbie. Just because you live off Taco Bell."

"Don't you go knocking Taco Bell. It is the meal of champions. I'd better have my socks blown off with this housewife Mexican attempt of yours."

"Oh don't worry, you will." Chloe adds with a wink. Beca leans against the counter facing the redhead and watches Chloe continue to cook.

"So, Titanium hey?" Beca says with an almost evil smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"I said Titanium. David Guetta? Sia? Good song, right?" Chloe pauses and it's the first time Beca has seen the other girl flush. She revels in the feeling of having the upper hand in their interaction for once.

"It's a _great_ song." Beca continues, "I have a mix of it if you want to hear it." Chloe eyes her curiously with a sideways glance.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I made it today."

"Today?" Chloe says a little hoarsely.

"Yeah, it was playing when I got home, and I felt… _inspired_."

"Inspired?"

"Yeah, inspired. Are you just going to repeat everything I say?"

"Sure. I mean, what?" Chloe says absently.

"You seem a bit distracted, Red. You okay?" Beca says inching a little closer to the older girl, holding her gaze for longer than necessary. She feels the other girl eying her lips dangerously, azure orbs darting back and forth between her mouth and eyes.

"I'm fine." She says, suddenly creating distance between the pair. "Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes."

"That's it?" Beca says, expecting more of a bite from the bait she is clearly dangling in front of Chloe. Chloe's one of the most open people Beca had ever met, and now all of a sudden the redhead was turning shy just as Beca was taking a huge leap of faith?

"What?"

"Nothing. I meant is _that_ it, do I need to get salad or anything." She tries to cover, gesturing at the cooktop to the food. Chloe's eyes linger on Beca's for a moment, almost as if she's going to say something important.

"Nope, that's everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey party people. I shall not lie, this chapter was one of the main reasons this story came into creation. There will be one or two (at a stretch) more chapters to wrap it all up. I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, for some reason I very much enjoy writing Beca as a clumsy, foolish kind of drunk.. Yep.**

* * *

It's nearly three in the morning when Beca drunkenly staggers through the door late one Saturday. She'd been coerced into attending one of Amy's "quiet get togethers", which more often than not ended in Beca doing body shots of someone tall and/or blonde. After hours of getting hit on by wasted frat boys, she'd made the executive decision to head home. Instead of making her way to her own bed however, she stumbles into Chloe's darkened room without a second thought. She starts tossing clothes off her body as she fumbles through the darkness.

"Beca..?" A groggy Chloe mumbles.

"Shhhhhhhhhh…" is Beca's comical drunken reply.

She flops onto the bed, still wearing her bra and jeans, trying to wrap herself into the sheets the wrong way.

"What are you doing, you creep." Chloe grumbles as she tries to keep some of the blanket covering herself.

"Getting comfy."

"You're stealing my blankets! I'm cold." Chloe hisses.

"Nah,you're _way_ hot." Beca does another swivel so that she's now on her side facing the other girl.

Chloe giggles. "Excuse me, what?"

"I _said_ hot. H-O-T. Hot."

"Yes, thank you Beca, I know how to spell."

"You're really pretty." Beca says innocently, lazily placing her hand to rest on the nape of Chloe's neck. Her thumb strokes the skin just under Chloe's jaw, causing the redhead to inhale deeply.

"Thanks, so are you."

"Naw shucks, Red." Beca replies.

"How much have you had to drink tonight, Barbie?"

"Dooooon't." Beca whines childishly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me Baaaarrrbieee." She whinges again.

"Okay fine. How much have you had to drink, _Beca_?" Chloe asks once more.

"Just a little." Beca whispers.

"I don't believe you."

"Neither do I." Beca says, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Just go to sleep, crazy." Chloe says as she brings her arm to rest comfortably over Beca's bare waist.

"Not tired." She huffs adamantly; Chloe can feel the steely eyes on her.

"Why not."

"I'm really horny." Beca whines petulantly. Chloe snorts out her laughter out through her nose.

"Oh my god." Chloe mutters into her pillow.

"What?"

"I cannot believe you just said that to me." she says with a grin.

"As if! You're the most overshare person in the world! Me telling you I'm sexually frustrated should not surprise you."

"I'm not! I'm just amazed that _you _said it, Miss Beca "keeps all her cards close" Mitchell."

"That's a really long middle name." Beca says, scrunching her nose.

"So if you're not going to sleep, then what?" the redhead asks suggestively.

"I can think of something." Beca says biting her lip. She leans forward pressing against Chloe's mouth with her own, the action drawing an unexpected moan from the older girl. Beca pulls away, her eyes searching for approval as her mouth hovers an inch away from the other girl's. Her answer is pressed fiercely against her lips as Chloe's pounce to meet her own. Chloe can taste the lingering heat of alcohol on Beca's tongue as it invades her mouth.

Chloe slips her thumb over the exposed skin on Beca's side, trailing her fingers along the flattened plane of her smooth stomach. Beca feels Chloe's skin touching hers and no amount of alcohol can numb her to the prickles it sends through her entire body.

Lips still locked together, Chloe trails her hand further down the smaller girl's body, revelling in the feeling of the silky skin beneath her fingertips. She continues further down and pops the button of Beca's jeans open easily, slipping her digits past the waistbands of the offending layers of denim and cotton. She dips her fingertips between the moist folds, feeling the heat from the DJ's growing need coat her nimble digits. Beca's lips break away from the older girl just long enough for her breathy moan to escape her. Chloe's fingers quickly find Beca's clit and she circles an enticing amount of pressure into the sensitive bud. Chloe takes the moment to observe Beca's features and revels in the effect her fingers are having over the brunette. Brows are knitted together with eyes closed; lips parted and mouth barely breathing.

As the redhead works the younger girl, she can feel the ripple of the muscles expanding and contracting beside her as Beca's sighs become more frequent and heightened. Beca falls to lie flat on her back, dragging Chloe along with her, gripping her shoulders. Her hips buck up to meet the lengthy strokes from the torturous fingers and Beca throws her head back against the pillows, going rigid. She doesn't make a sound. Her frame simply shudders and jolts, leaving Chloe unsure as to whether she'd actually come already or not. The older girl continues forming tight circles around the swollen bundle when she feels fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Stop, stop, stop." Beca pants. "Oh my god." She breathes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That was hot." she shows her appreciation with her lips. The kiss she plants on Chloe's mouth is hot and needy, bordering slightly on being a bit sloppy. Chloe reaches around to Beca's back and sneakily unhooks the clasps of her bra, dragging the material off pale shoulders. Beca tries to manoeuvre properly around the skewed blankets and in her haste, gets tangled again.

"Raaah, get it off!" she grunts, trying to shake the sheets loose.

"Shhh." Chloe giggles, detangling the brunette from the covers. As Chloe helps save Beca from the clutches of the evil bedding, Beca busies herself in ridding the redhead of her pajamas and underwear as well as awkwardly shimmying out of her own remaining clothing. Perching herself on the redhead's newly bare thighs she swoops down and greedily takes an exposed breast into her mouth the second all garments are tossed away. Chloe sighs loudly and rests her weight on her elbows as her head drops back. Swirling the heat of her mouth over the sensitive skin, Beca then mimics the same action on the other breast. The redhead's sighs build in intensity and needy fingers tangle through brunette strands as Beca's teeth scrape over the erect flesh of delicate nipples.

Scooting down the bed, Beca kneels between Chloe's legs, making a space for herself as she parts the limbs wider. She smooths her palms along the skin of Chloe's knees, bringing her mouth to follow the trail her hands are burning. Her lips graze over the supple skin of the girl's thigh, suckling at the surface and leaving a hot path as Beca inches her way further down to Chloe's body. Chloe is practically panting by the time the smaller female swipes her tongue against her tender clit. Beca can feel the heavy rise and fall of the air circulating in and out of the older girl's body, noting the way it hitches each time she presses a little harder against the sensitive bundle. Little whines escape the redhead's lips as she grasps fists full of sheets between her fingers; Beca can tell she's trying to be quiet. _Trying._

"Fuck." Chloe whispers at a deliciously high pitch as Beca unexpectedly slides two fingers into her. The brunette teases the girl with the slow hooking of her fingers, curling and uncurling in a torturous rhythm, keeping her mouth firmly in place as her tongue swirls circles around its target.

Chloe's groans become more fevered and unsteady as she loses the control over her voice and its volume. Her fingers fumble along the edges of the pillow underneath her head and with more force than necessary, she grasps the cushion and presses it firmly over her mouth. It doesn't appear that the object is of much assistance in absorbing her growing sighs, it does however spur Beca on to make them louder. Chloe is hugging the pillow over her face as hard as she can, her back arching sharply at the pleasure coiling tighter and tighter within her. Unable to breath anymore she throws it vigorously away from herself, taking in greedy gasps of oxygen, harsh moans flowing out with each expulsion of air.

Her whole body tightens and a series of piercing cries are pushed out of her burning lungs as her pleasure reaches is peak. She can't make more than a jumble of grunts and sighs as she falls from grace, Beca coaxing her remaining tremors from her body with gentler movements.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." Beca smirks, climbing back up the length of Chloe's panting body. She hovers over the redhead briefly before pressing their most sensitive nerve endings against each other. Giving the other girl no time to recover from her previous onslaught of pleasure, Beca grinds down deliciously against her. Overwhelmed by the sensation, Chloe cannot help the cries that fall from her lips as even more pleasure is being brewed deep inside her. Chloe's nails claw at the flesh of Beca's hip as the smaller girl continues thrusting against her, her mind becoming cloudy from the insatiable tingling between their bodies.

Beca's hands seek out a firm grip on the headboard, helping to propel her and the redhead further to ecstasy. Her grip falters and her arms fall to rest at either side of Chloe's head, holding her own frame shakily above the other girl. Chloe takes the moment to draw one of Beca's breasts roughly into her mouth, the flesh at the perfect angle to be teased by fervent lips.

Feeling need overwhelm her, Chloe pulls the brunette forcefully down by the back of her neck, bruising her lips with the intensity of the kiss she engulfs her in. She is meeting the fast rhythm thrust for thrust, and she can feel the beads of sweat prickle their bodies as they rock together. Her heel hooks around the back of one of Beca's calves and the change in sensation it brings has her cursing more expletives than a surly sailor. Chloe can feel her toes cramping and muscles shaking, but in that moment it is the very last of her concerns. She can hear own whimpers overtaking Beca's timid grunts and all over again, she can sense that she's entirely too close. Her eyes roll back into behind their lids and all she sees is a vivid pulse of white.

Chloe reaches down to bury her nails into the muscles of Beca's ass as another orgasm shoots through her body. A gut wrenching scream rips its way out of her throat, echoing back into her own eardrums as it ricochets off the walls. Continuing to grind against the older girl, it doesn't take Beca long to follow her lead and come crashing down with a throaty shriek. The brunette's weight collapses onto the redhead, the two girls panting ferociously.

Neither of the pair move or speak for what feels like hours, the heavy drum of each girl's escalated heartbeat pounding through them both.

"Feel better?" Chloe exhales, still catching her breath.

"No words. I have no words." She sighs deliriously.

"We should totally do this again sometime."

"Abso-fucking-lutely." Beca puffs as she rolls off Chloe's body, stretching the length of her own along the bed.

"I like you, Barbie." Chloe says sleepily, drawing the other naked body back against her own, wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's waist.

"I know. I like you too." Beca whispers as her eyes flutter close, sleep overtaking her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Sorry this part has taken a bit longer to post! I wrote and rewrote, then ****_rewrote _****it more times than I dare to keep track of. And on that note, here it is! Final chapter ahoy!**

* * *

"Could you have _been_ any louder last night?" Aubrey greets as Chloe comes into the kitchen to fix herself some coffee the next morning.

"You heard?"

"Chloe, the whole apartment building heard. My dead grandmother in Austin heard."

Chloe covers her face with one hand. "Oh my god, I am so sorry. It was just… It was _really_ good." She says as her eyes sparkle at the memory of the previous night's encounter.

"Yes I _heard_. And although I am remarkably jealous, can you keep your sexcapades to a dull roar please?"

"It was kind of impromptu..."

"Chloe, did you booty call Tom again. He's such an asshole."

"Calm down drama queen, it wasn't Tom. It was- look, it's a little complicated okay?"

As if picking the most imperfectly perfect time to enter the conversation, Beca shuffles into the kitchen clad in sweatpants and the T-shirt that Chloe had been wearing the previous day, wincing through one eye as she grasps at the back of her head. She makes a struggled effort to reach the medicine drawer for some aspirin and pours herself a tall glass of water.

"Morning Princess." Chloe chimes.

She is met with a grumble in response as Beca pads back out of the kitchen, toward her own bedroom.

"Why is Beca wearing your Avenue Q shirt?"

"I dunno, we borrow each other's stuff all the time." Chloe covers easily.

"Yeah, but it's Beca. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing musical theatre merchandise. That is an offensive amount of pink for her."

"Maybe she's broadening her horizons?" Chloe replies coyly.

"Chloe, the shirt says 'yeah they're real'. I swear, you're totally setting yourself up for disaster with that girl."

"It's not completely disastrous." Chloe defends.

"It is. Your mega-toner is practically hitting me in the eye from across the counter. Put that thing away."

"My mega-toner got a pretty decent work out last night, thank you very much."

"Oh my god." Aubrey gawks, eyes growing wide.

"What?" Chloe's guilty eyes over her mug of coffee give Aubrey her answer.

"You slept with Beca?!" Aubrey hisses hysterically. "Was that what last night was? Eww-ew-ew-e w-ewwwwwww!"

"Yes, yes and yes."

"Oh sweet Jesus." She has that look in her eyes that she gets right before she's about to lose the contents of her stomach.

"Whoa, take it easy. Deep breaths."

Managing to contain her digestive movements, Aubrey's concern manages to flare. "Seriously Chloe, do you even know what you're getting yourself into?"

"I don't know. I just… yeah, I dunno."

"Do you even want to be with her or is this just another one of your _things_?"

"I told you, _I don't know_." Chloe sighs, in exasperation. "We're just friends... And roommates. But different to the way that you and I are friends and roommates." Chloe tries to order her thoughts as they leave her mouth, seeking some form of clarity over her current predicament. "I just feel different around her. It's weird. Like, we all live together but I still just want to see her _all_ the time. And I stupidly look forward to when she comes home because I like hearing her cynical take of how her day went. And oh my god, last night was incredible." Chloe sighs.

Aubrey's brow furrows in moderate disgust. "Again with the overshare..." The blonde says, trying to shake the image from her mind. "I swear Chloe, if we lose a roommate out of this, you're paying her rent on top of yours." Aubrey warns.

"Really Aubrey, that's the conclusion you jump to?"

"What, she's actually a surprisingly good tenant." Aubrey declares in spite of herself.

"I thought you didn't like her." Chloe smirks.

"I don't. But she's almost a better roommate than you are."

Chloe gasps melodramatically. "You take that back."

"Shan't. She pays rent on time, she locks up when she leaves and _doesn't_ forget her keys- unlike some people who shall remain nameless, and she doesn't go into my stuff."

"But you love me anyway, right?"

"I do. It doesn't mean I have to like you though."

"But you do."

"At this moment in time, perhaps. But if you keep talking about how amazing Beca is in bed, I may have to cut you off all together." The blonde girl teases.

"Oh my god, now you're just making me think about it all over again!" Chloe grumbles, dragging her palms down her cheeks.

"Well, what are you going to do about that?"

"Nothing… Yet. I guess. We both obviously need to talk about last night… she was kind of drunk when she crawled into my bed…"

"Chloe-"

"Aubrey, don't." Chloe interrupts, becoming defensive. "I'll… I'll figure it out, okay." She continues softly, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm just worried about you."

"I know." She sighs.

Aubrey makes her way around the counter to pull her friend into a hug. "Just please be careful."

x

Beca had made no effort to come and talk to Chloe about their late night adventures and the redhead was giving the other girl the benefit of her hangover, assuming that she would be sleeping the day away. So when Chloe opened the apartment door to an incessant knocking later that evening, finding Jesse on the other side with food and movies in tow, to say she was more than a little grumpy would be a clear underestimation of the redhead's temper.

"She's in her room." She says shortly, ushering him inside.

The wafting scent of Chinese food drifts into Beca's nostrils as Jesse invites himself into her room. Still attempting to hide in her bedding, the small girl sends a shooting glare when the Treblemaker rips her covers from her.

"I hate you so much." she mumbles, covering her face with her pillow.

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

"If you have my special fried rice, I may consider forgiving you." The boy issues the hot container to her, Beca almost pouncing off the bed to retrieve it.

"Nice shirt." Jesse smirks. Beca looks down and notices for the first time what she's actually wearing. She folds her arms over her chest and sends a pointed scowl at the boy.

"It's Chloe's. Stop being such a perv. "

"Can't help it. I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way." He sing-speaks into his chopsticks.

"No Gaga. Too hungover."

"Oh, that's right!" He starts excitedly. "So explain what happened last night in your intoxicated state, young grasshopper. I risked life and limb entering this space while Aubrey's here, so it had better be good."

Beca collapses back onto her bed sighing deeply. "I have a problem…"

xxx

Chloe had been patient. Scrap that, she'd been more than patient. She'd been a fucking saint. She'd given Beca more than enough time to get over herself and the redhead was not coping well with being ignored. In fact she was livid. Recently, her normally chirpy disposition had taken a turn for the worse; her smiles turned to scowls and her giggles had turned into frustrated sighs. She hated that she was letting Beca get to her.

"You can't avoid me forever! I live here too!" Chloe yells at Beca's closed door. She and Aubrey had just returned home from a less than successful Bellas performance at Semi Finals and her frustration was reaching its peak. She knew that the brunette hid in her headphones when she didn't want to deal with life, but dammit if Chloe wasn't going to try and make herself heard.

"What are you doing?" Comes the amused drawl from behind her.

"Beca?!" Chloe whips around to face the other girl. "Oh, I thought you were in your room."

"Nope. Not in my room. In the hall. Talking to you."

"Yes, well I can see that now."

"Can I help you with something?"

"Are you serious?" Chloe asks in exasperation.

"Am I serious about what?"

"Are you just playing dumb or are you actually clueless?"

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Beca replies sharply.

"My _problem_ is that we slept together nearly a week ago and you haven't managed to say more than two words to me since!" She screeches.

Beca stands staring at the other girl, mouth slightly agape.

"...Okay."

"No Beca, not okay." Chloe counters, her voice rising in pitch.

"Look, can you guys have your domestic dispute out of the hallway please?" Aubrey interrupts, poking her head out from behind her own door. "I know it's none of my business, but you're kind of loud."

Beca rolls her eyes and drags Chloe into her own room, closing the door behind her.

"Great, now Aubrey knows." She mumbles.

"Oh come on Beca, Aubrey already knew."

"So much for it being none of her business…"

"What do you expect? I had to talk to someone."

"Look, I don't quite know what you want from me here, Chloe." Beca takes a big breath. "I hint at you for weeks and you just keep acting like there's nothing there when I _know_ there is. Then I stumble into your bed and we have this ridiculous, amazing night together and then you treat me like it never happened. You even told me that you _like _me. Now, unless I'm misreading all sorts of screwed up signals here, I'm honestly just a little confused as to why you're the one going crazy at me."

"Are you kidding me? You've been avoiding me all week!"

"You've been avoiding me!"

"What? How did you even come to that conclusion?"

"Uh how about because you're never here?" Beca starts listing on her fingers. "Or how you don't just invite yourself into my room anymore? Or how we don't eat together? Or how you haven't insisted on walking me anywhere in the last week? And even now, you're calling me Beca. Like, my actual name. Since when does that even happen?"

"Oh." Chloe says guiltily. "I can see how that would put that idea in your head. But that's honestly not because of what happened." Beca shoots Chloe a look of distrust, cocking a suspicious eyebrow. "No, really." Chloe tries to convince. "Aubrey's just been on my case about Semi Finals… not that it helped in the end anyway. Did it not occur to you that she hasn't been around all week either?"

Beca pauses for a moment before responding. "Yeah, but Aubrey is always out. She could've been in the library for all I know."

"You've been talking to _Jesse_ all week though, haven't you? Surely you must've put the two and two together and known that we were all going to be preparing for an a capella event at the same time."

"Yes, but unlike you, he's actually been around to talk to this week. What else was I supposed to think knowing that he's busy and still has time for me, yet you and I _live_ together and we haven't spoken since we were naked together?"

Chloe visibly flushes at the memory. "Beca, I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was ignoring you, but I thought _you_ were the one avoiding _me_."

"Well if you'd actually been around, you'd know that that isn't true."

"I thought you might've even been too drunk to remember, or something." The taller girl admits meekly.

"Chloe, no amount of alcohol can make me forget you."

"Whoa. That was deep." Chloe teases.

"But it's true. Every part of you is like, burned into my brain."

"Likewise." Chloe admits. "It _was_ pretty amazing." she winks, her playfulness returning.

"It's not just that though. I mean fuck, that night was incredible. Like, beyond being able to properly verbalize, incredible. But it's everything with you." says in earnest. "I actually like that you call me girly shit like Barbie and Princess, even though you know it annoys the hell out of me. I like that you have no concept of personal space or the fact that you invade mine every chance you have. And I don't know if this is a little presumptuous, but I'd really like it if you'd maybe consider a date or something..?" she blurts out a little too keenly.

"Like a date, date?"

"Yeah. Do you want to maybe go out with me? We can keep all our clothes on this time. Maybe I can even stay sober?" Beca jokes, despite her growing nerves.

"No."

"No? Is that a no to the sober part? Or the clothed part? _Oh my god_. Or is it the actual dating part?" Beca says as her eyes grow wider in panic. "You're not looking for anything serious right now, right? It's that isn't it? I'm an idiot. Look, forget I even said any-"

"Can you shut up for like, 10 seconds? The 'No' is because I don't want _just_ date you. I'd actually be sickeningly happy if you would consider being my girlfriend. That and another 'No' is because I don't think I could last a whole evening of not being able to rip off your clothes."

"Girlfriend?" Beca smirks through her blush.

"Yeah, is that okay?"

Beca takes the opportunity to pull Chloe in by her Bellas scarf and presses her lips softly against hers. "Yeah, that's definitely okay." She says pulling away.

"Wow, if I'd known it could end like this, I would've gotten you drunk a long time ago."

"You wouldn't take advantage of a girl in an inebriated state now would you, Chloe Beale?"

"Only if she wants me to." Chloe breathes.

"Noted." Just as Beca is about to lean in for another kiss, the pair are interrupted by Aubrey's muffled voice through the door.

"Still none of my business but if you guys break up, neither of you are allowed to live here anymore!"

* * *

**There you go! first ****_completed_**** multi-chap in... ever? Yep ever. Yay accomplishments! Hope you enjoyed the (short) ride :D**

**Danika**


End file.
